


Flowerpot Dragon

by Allydog123



Series: Adventures of Flowerpot Dragon Zuko [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blind Zuko (Avatar), Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Flowerpot Dragon! Zuko AU, Gen, Nonbinary Zuko (Avatar), Protective Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), pirate zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allydog123/pseuds/Allydog123
Summary: Prince Zuko was born a dragon and Blind. His Grandfather starts to take a notice in him.---Au were Zuko is born as the Dragon equivalent of a Flowerpot Snake but he's like the size of a House Cat.
Relationships: Azulon & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Adventures of Flowerpot Dragon Zuko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103051
Comments: 46
Kudos: 458





	1. A Sprouting Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not intersex so if you are, and something inaccurate please correct down in the comment section.
> 
> The System of measurement I used ancient Chinese measurements 1 chi is equal to 1.09 feet

Prince Zuko was born at midnight, during the new moon, in the middle of winter, months too early. Most say his birth was in omen to bring bad luck to the royal family. But only the very old remember what was born at midnight of the new moons. They think "Agni wanted to change and this is the sign." Most people would agree that Prince Zuko was a peculiar child and most definitely cursed. With his too quiet footsteps and him disappearing into the shadows. His lack of speaking, sight, and firebending. For a young prince would certainly be much different than this.

Prince Ozai gave him mercy when he decided to raise Zuko after he had survived the night. When the Firesages said that if he wasn't born into a royal family he would be great sage; the midwives said he has both because he was born premature, he nearly threw the babe out the window in the morning. Only time be stopped by his father telling him to raise the child as a prince.

Prince Zuko hates it when his instructors leave welts on his legs for not sitting in perfect seiza. He tells it to his father, and all Ozai says is "Good. Now you know not to be so indecent." Prince Zuko bites his tongue and doesn't say anything again. He doesn't understand why though. Sitting like that for hours at a time. Just to listen monotone voices read boring lectures. His muscles twitch for movement and his legs get cramped up. Just be better for him not to sit correctly.

And he knows he can firebend he does he can feel the inner flame he can. It's just not responding to him. It doesn't matter anymore because they say his newborn sister can make tiny balls flames in her hands without trying. And he knows he's not weak like his father says he is or curse he knows this because his mother tells him otherwise. She says that he's a blessing and a little spark just waiting to ignite. And she tells him about plants, there uses and effects on people and there meaning. And when she brings out the plant for him to get so he could feel and smell it he memorizes the heat signature. Just like he did with hers.

But father gets upsets when she coddles him too much because he's not the prodigy the fire sages say she will become and it's hard to stay mad at his little sister Azula with her pretty gold orbs and cute giggles. So he and mother turn back to the plants with little baby Azula in care with the nursemaid. Those giggles aren't so cute years later when they come from burns and the golden orbs smile with malice, with smirked lips that say "Aww. Come on now Zuzu it's not that bad. We're only having fun. Now let's go play another game." But he doesn't want to he doesn't think they're fun, but any complaint would either go unheard or laughed so he doesn't.

He tries to get away from them, have some time to sit with himself in peace, but the nobles in the main hall laugh and taunt him and drag him back to Ozai and if he says something he gets yelled at. So he tries the servant passages and the give mean looks and escort him out. So he got good at walking quietly and in shadows and found he could already do it with ease. But Prince Zuko made sure to not do this near his father or sister in fear of getting burned for sneaking upon them. The one time Prince Zuko did sneak up on Azula he almost got his head blown off with fire. She laughed at him told him even if he did that with their (her) games (torture) he would still lose.

Azula found that her brother was very weird. He would not speak no matter what and he never looked her in her eyes, but that's only because he's blind and can't look at anything, she thinks. Sometimes he would open his mouth to speak but close twice as fast.

This day she and her brother were playing hide and seek, she as the seeker, always. And he was wrapped around the branch, like a snake. He also had no possible way of getting up there the branch was 6 chi high and the lowest branch. Azula smirked as her brother climbed down the tree, waiting for the right moment to tag her brother. As Zuko was halfway down the tree Azula ignited a small flame above her fingers and shoved it right where the welt from the bamboo pole was on his arm. 

This caused Zuko to fall to the ground with a small yelp and a whump. Tears curled in Zuko's eyes as he got up ran as fast as he could clutching his arm. All Zuko wanted to do was burrow in his blankets or his mother's arms or hide in the spot between the river bed beneath the bridge and where the said bridge meets the ground in the eastern courtyard. Zuko has a lot of outdoor hiding places manly in bushes or in trees. Sometimes he hides behind the large stones. When Princess Ursa finds him he after Azula's games he's covered in dirt and needs another bath and his wound disinfected.to 

Princess Ursa noticed a lot of things about her boy. How when she holds him he seems to purr or when a flame is lit and his head snaps to it like it's made a loud sound. One day when Zuko was just a few weeks old Princess Ursa watched him as he slept and he changed into black creature this size of a Cat-Fox kit. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the creature which is her son is now had an around bulbous head with bright gold dots on both sides of its head. That looked like embers peaking out of a dying fire with too small bumps on top of its head. Black smoke like fur ran from between those bumps to halfway down it's black where a blue strip was peaking out and going to the top of its tail where a puff of fur just like the one his back was.

The young prince's head lifted towards Princess Ursa then Prince Zuko glided up to the edge where his mother's hands laid on the side of the are rubbing up against them trying to get his loose skin off. Ursa picks her son up in her hands and runs fingers along the babe helping to remove the molt. She held the molt in her other hand. The iridescent shine on Zuko's black showed in comparison to the red stitches lining his hexagonal scales. Princess Ursa learned that a growing boy meant many times that the boy would have to molt. Prince scaled bumps on his head turned to the stubs of his new pedicles. His thin black ears tucking under the ears as the horns grew.

Sometimes Ursa would see Prince Zuko burrowing down into the dirt or molting against a rock. Sometimes she would see him covered in mud or dirt. Needing his clothes washed and a bath. She doesn't know where he goes but she makes sure he's clean before his father sees and hurts him more, or before sister could tease him. She mostly found him hiding under the bridge in the eastern courtyard.

But this time Zuko doesn't go to this spot. No, he runs in and out of the shadows down passageways and through corridors. Until he teaches an area he is not quite familiar with. He does notice guards, many guards in fact. He waits for them to call out to him ask him what is his business here but they don't notice him. Because he's a failure of a prince at seven years old blind and weird and a curse to the Firelord and the Fire Nation. At least that's what his father says his mother brushes those things off but doesn't deny them. So no one notices him because they would never look for a prince like him. No, they never would. At least not any important to change any like Agni or the Firelord. So he slips into the hidden garden and from the heat signatures show there is a dip in the ground cooler than the rest of the place. A dark blue against the magentas and purples of of the plants. The dip in the plain also had wall of well Zuko couldn't tell, so he paid it no attention and he slipped in the hidden oasis.

But what the Prince failed to notice was his Grandfather have tea was what he couldn't quite figure out. His Grandfather noticed him though, for his Grandfather had been watching him since his birth, much to Zuko's knowledge.


	2. Seed of a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Azulon and Zuko became close, downsides to seeing infrared light.

Azulon took notice when a Messenger came to tell him that Princess Ursa was in labor, two months before she was due. There was quite a bit to worry about. Would the young prince survive the night? What would it mean when he did? Would the Princess survive the night? He remembers his mother the late Firelady Yingxin who would tell him stories of the people born like this how they were good of heart, truthful, and honorable but some seemed to think they were terrible monsters when people saw their true form. The first matter of business is not worrying about what will be but his daughter in law who gave birth only a few weeks after the new year.

He could hear her pained screams as she pushes the baby out of herself. He sat in silence with his oldest son sipping tea until Princess Ursa's screaming stopped. No sound of a crying baby came after. But what did Firelord Azulon will remember about his youngest. He could hear his youngest son demanding his daughter in law to hand over the child, and her blatant yells of him to stay away. He had to put an end to this nonsense. 

Firelord Azulon stood and made his way into the room the midwives and Firesages standing at the walls, ignoring the blasphemous interaction before them. They bowed deeply to him as he stormed in silencing the arguing couple. Princess Ursa standing, she held high near the back of the room clutching her newborn son to her sweaty body. His second-born standing to her left arms outstretched for the child a look of disdain on his face.

Ursa gave Azulon a daring look. One that red that she believed that the Firelord, her father in law would agree with his youngest son. Prince Ozai moved toward his father opening his as if to speak. Azulon raised his hand to stop him, gesturing for Ursa to come to him. She gave him an alarmed look. "Ursa," he says sternly. "Bring me the child, Ursa." The Princess in question looked truly frightened like she was going to faint. But she did what she was told.

Pressing up against the wall farthest from Prince Ozai, making sure he wouldn't grab the child when she went by. She crept towards the middle where the Firelord stands. Princess Ursa gave Firelord Azulon the babe with shaking hands. He stares thoughtfully down at the newborn. It's chest barely moving, eyes partly open. He turns towards the Midwives. "Will this child survive the night?" His low voice not wavering a bit while asking a question the others seem to already know the answer to. 

"No Your Majesty," one of the midwives spoke up. "The child will most likely not survive to the sunrise. Firelord Azulon thought for a moment, looking at the Fire Sages "And what of the gender?" He spoke, fully turning to them, raising his brow expectantly, when one did not answer right away.

"Well you see Your Majesty when we asked Agni, Agni did not give us a clear answer on that." A Sage says.

"And we aren't exactly sure how puberty will be for the child." A midwife adds.

Firelord Azulon looked back down at the weak child bundled in his arms and sighed. Turning back towards the Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa, he takes a look at his youngest son and says, "If this child survives the night they will be Prince Zuko son of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa. Ozai you are dismissed and not allowed back into this room until noon." He narrowed his waiting for his own child's response.

Ozai bows "Understood, father." The Midwives and Fire sages clearing a way for the new father to leave.

The heavyweight that was in the room seemed to lift some when Prince Ozai left. Princess Ursa fully relaxing onto the bed too tired from hours of labor and protecting her son from being thrown to La. Firelord Azulon returns the young Prince Zuko back to his mother's arms and tells to Midwives to give the Princess anything she needed and that the Fire Sages were dismissed.

The next morning at sunrise when the Prince was found to still be alive he had the servants prepare a celebration for the Fire Nation in honor of the new member of the royal family. Firelord Azulon thought that Prince Ozai's insolence with his son would end there but he was wrong. When months later the boy was found to be blind. He had to be much less subtle in his demands.

He kept in the eye on his youngest grandchild watching carefully for any signs that his son may have done something. His mother's possessiveness not helping. Her constant shielding of him, her acting before her son to protect him. And although he was glad for the mother's protection it made it harder for him to observe. So he made sure to watch him closely the few times he does see him.

When festivals are here when they have family meals and his grandson can tell that there is food sitting, where the metal dishes are. But has to give the food from the wooden ones. Or how he caught people's hand before they touched a hot surface and mumbled an explanation of how he knew for barely anyone to hear. And he'll notice people as long as they weren't standing behind wooden walls or flora.

They day that he got the report that Master Piandao started to train the child was alarming. Giving a blind child sharp objects was understandably a bad idea. But the reports saying that the young prince was picking it up at in remarkable rate. Which would explain how he would be much more aware of his surroundings. Master Piandao must have been teaching him how to figure out his surroundings.

The surroundings at Prince Zuko's birthday celebrations, celebration caused him to shy away from the crowd. Which was also a concern that Firelord Azulon witnessed when he briefly attended a few of them. Zuko was a prince crowd should not be making him that uncomfortable. He always offered tea to his youngest grandson at these times to relax him.

Tea usually helped keep his worries off the child. This grandson has not yet firebend and the longer it goes the less Prince Ozai pays attention to Prince Zuko, especially after Azula's birth. He knows why his son is more focused on the prodigy. Ozai wants power and greatness and having a daughter that can memorize movements quickly and that could be manipulated into darkness would be easy to achieve that. And one that great daughter of his will be in his way.

Firelord Azulon got constantly updated on his grandchildren. When they had lessons or in Azula's case school. How they were doing, who their instructors were. What they're children were doing and with whom.

So when a report came in that the children were playing rounds of hiding and explode, it was a surprise when Prince Zuko came stumbling into the garden without the guard's announcement. A security risk that those guards would be punished for. What was of more concern was they way Prince Zuko clutched his arm and a thin trail of blood dripped behind him.

"Prince Zuko!" Firelord Azulon yells worry mixing into his voice. 

The young prince and slowly lowering his body to the floor, bringing his head to the cobblestone pathway. The arm that is bleeding shaking and the prince's breath short and fast.

Azulon huffed, why Prince Ozai thought being so proper was necessary and teaching it to his children, even more so he wouldn't know. 

Raising his head, "Prince Zuko rise, come here," he said. Waving his arm for the Prince to come over. Before realizing his actions and getting up to retrieve his grandson.

Prince Zuko seemed to notice Firelord Ozai the moment he stepped from the wooden pavilion. The prince turning to his direction and slowly making his way forwards. 

Azulon gently placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder and guides him across the field to the table of tea and afternoon sweets. Handing his grandson a Flake puff, and asking him "Prince Zuko, did someone burn you?"

The young prince nodded his head and took a bite of the spice-filled fluffy role in his hands.

Fire lord Azulon sighed and waved a servant over to patch up the child's arm. Placing a warm cup of Jasmine tea in the hand that had the Flake Puff. "Prince Zuko, did your father make your arm burn and bleed?"

Shakes head no.

"Your sister?"

Nods yes.

"And the welts. Were they caused by family?"

Shakes head no.

"Your tutors?" He asks handing Prince Zuko more Cream Puffs.

Nods yes.

Firelord Azulon internally sighs looking over some of his paperwork. Eyeing Prince Zuko every now and then giving him other pastries and more tea. Until the hour was up and Firelord Azulon had meetings to get to.

"Prince Zuko." Azulon says softly "I expect you to be here again tomorrow." He finishes leaving to see to matters of importance, like security.

And they meet like that again the next day. Firelord Azulon asking several yes and no questions about everything from day to day matters to politics. Giving his grandson Flake Puffs and Jasmine tea. Having servants patch up any fresh wounds. 

They went on like that for a few weeks when the staff starts treating Prince Zuko warmer and Prince Ozai starts whispering things in Prince Zuko's ear to tell Firelord Azulon. But Prince Zuko doesn't speak of these ideas because he doesn't speak.

Sometimes on the occasion when a noble does or says something improperly in front of Firelord Azulon he'll get Prince Zuko's opinion of it and he'll giggle. Or he'll whisper joke, ever so lightly that the slightest breeze could drown it out.

That was until the news of Prince Lu Ten's death and the end of the Siege on Ba sing se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything that can trap heat can mess with infrared vision.
> 
> Flake Puff = Small Jelly Donut with an on fire cream.


	3. A Vegetative Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lu ten dies. Ozai questions Iroh birthrate. What happens to Azulon? What happens to Zuko? Ursa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.imgur.com/a/KSYKtT9
> 
> Here is some Flowerpot Dragon!Zuko done by @Mindayen

Zuko is very unsure of what is happening. Cousin Lu Ten just died. Why aren't we mourning him, making sure his soul gets in the spirit world. Like we should in mourning not going to see Grandfather. Though grandfather is always a nice one to visit. Grandfather would make sure that they mourn him.

The servants dress him properly and walk him to his mother. The servants have been treating him nicer since his visits with grandfather, he'll have to tell grandfather about it. Hopefully, it's not a bad thing. Telling things to people has become easier, it was nice to be listened to without being mocked.

For father's request to see Grandfather the servants went over what everyone had to do. And it just sounds like he's trying to show Azula off. Except why would he do have to do that, Grandfather must already know where Azula is in fire bending. He only just started to spark the other day. When he sneezed on a roll, lighting it on fire. He hadn't even learned the breathing exercises yet. What was he supposed to show Grandfather.

The meeting went well? Azula showed off the advanced kata she just mastered. Zuko kept his head down and didn't speak. But Grandfather sounded annoyed at father like something was wrong, and even though Zuko knew it wasn't at him it still felt like it. He only started a few days ago and his Grandfather nodded at the spark and put the roll out, was he disappointed at Zuko? Was he supposed to advance quicker? He thinks he can remember his sister having steadier flames a couple of days after her sparks. But it might have been the excitement of having a sister.

Mother pulled him from his thoughts when she mentioned going to the Eastern Courtyard, so he could play and maybe burrow. He always felt better more content. Mother and everything always grew larger and he likes snuggling in his mother's arms. Digging was easier and the gardeners have gotten used to finding no insects or beetles, in the courtyard. And good thing they haven't found the holes or else his entire tunnel system would be filled in.

His favorite place to tunnel, is to the kitchens where he hides in the shadows and steals treats that aren't the same temperature as the room. One time, the cook left and he started stuffing his bag full of goodies and he forgot to keep in-ear open when the cook's son walks in and he could see the boys face lighten even more. Zuko learned that harsh lightness meant it was hot and deep darkness cold. And that they slid between each other very smoothly. Like oranges rolling on to foraminifera beach as the sun goes under the horizon.

The cook's son Tianbao couldn't seem to be able to form words. He was stuttering and the words he did form seem to be out of concern. The only other person who he was certain (Grandfather and Azula were up for debate) ever showed him concern was his mother. He would always grab her face and kiss her nose, pay her hair, and tell her everything was fine, pat her head and continue what he was doing. So he exactly that. When he pulled away from the nose kiss Tianbao's face was much harsher, including his ears and neck. But he had to leave, one person walked in, who knows how many more. So he turned into a dragon and left, instead of finishing stuffing his bag. His mother didn't like this round of snacks something about rosary peas.

The day after the incident Tianbao was apparently was sick. The cook found him very flushed, with those rosary pea snacks that weren't detoxified correctly, but he wasn't poisoned. Zuko was glad, he always found Tianbao to be sweet, he wouldn't want any harm to him. The assistant cook didn't get in trouble because The cook's son seemed to be ill for another reason. He came back a week later. But he was shaky and looked like he had seen evil spirits in the kitchen that day. The cook would send him for walks and Tianbao would often end up in the Eastern Courtyard. He didn't notice when Zuko was alone with him. Either that or he was ignoring Zuko.

So Zuko decided to go up to him. He makes sure his footsteps are light and he sticks to the side out of Tianbao eyesight. He ever so lightly taps his shoulder, Tianbao jumps very high very fast and let's out squeak.

"Hello, Tianbao. I heard you were sick?" Zuko asks unsure if that's what he should be talking about.

"I was never sick!" Tianbao exclaims., " I just saw a spirit and couldn't handle it." 

"Really! What did it look like?" Zuko asks moving closer. 

"Well, that depends." Tianbao starts, taking a couple of steps backward, "What was that a week ago?"

"I just trying to console you. You seemed worried." He shrugs, moving even closer a smirk on his face.

Tianbao seemed frozen again. As he tried to think of something to say. "But... that's not what... that's not meant! You... you turned into a black... a black snake and vanished." He attempted to say, staggering do a hill.

"Oh... you meant that. Isn't that normal though?" He said closing the distance. Before changing into his dragon form. His body shrinking, features smoothing out, until he smooth black scales, an iridescent shine. Compared to the solid black of his claws on his four tiny gangly legs. His gold eyes, orbs on the side of his round head. The horns went up a bit from the head like they were guards. The air moving over them easily as Zuko circled Tianbao before landing on his shoulder Zuko tiny ears swiveling around, as to say "See! Completely normal."

It was not in fact completely normal and Tianbao had no idea what to do about it. The youngest Prince, one the servants say will grow up to charm many girls with his looks, was a dragon? Though a very cute dragon, that will still be able to win the hearts of girls. Tianbao did not know why that made him so upset. And Zuko seemed to be getting impatient rubbing his head against Tianbao's. So Tianbao started scratching between his horns at the smoke like black hair that started there and went down his back. Zuko let out a low rumble at the scratches and leaned into the touch. Eventually, Zuko turned back into a human and they spent the rest of Tianbao's time eating snacks that he brought with him. When Tianbao left he promised to make Zuko's favorite snack (Flake puffs), for if he hungry the next day.

But now after Lu ten's death, not having time to mourn his cousin, meeting with Grandfather and feeling his annoyance at something one of them was doing. He wasn't hungry, he didn't want to burrow, or hide under bridges, felt tired, so he slipped away from his mother, and curled up under his warm blankets in his room.

Zuko didn't fall asleep he just lied there and he didn't know for how long but Azula stopped by, saying father was going to kill me and Grandfather told him to do it. That Grandfather wanted me dead for being weak. Mother took her to talk to her.

Princess Ursa was deeply concerned when she heard her daughter say those things. Out of all the malicious things to say. And certainly, it wouldn't be true. But one conversation on what Azula overheard and She had to confront Prince Ozai, he couldn't be serious about doing this.

He was, but he made her a deal, get rid of Azulon and Zuko would be spared and she would never get to see him again. But Ursa had a feeling that there is more to this than Azula and Ozai aren't letting on and she has to confront Azulon to. If he really wants Zuko dead than it's Firelord Azulon will be dead.

She prepares the poison and sneaks down there. He awake and wondering why she's here so late she explains, telling him what Azula and Ozai told her. It was a test... for Ozai, and he failed.

The plan is simple to fake Firelord Azulon's death, grab Zuko, go down to the outer islands and live a life where no one knows who you are. Simple all until a trilling screaming breaks the sound silence. She freezes, her cup of tea shattering to the floor. It's silence an again before another scream and then she's running towards Zuko's room, praying to Agni he's okay.

Zuko must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows is he's swaying and there are voices connected to the people, person. He tried to fight the grip but it got tighter. He felt his body hit a wall, his head was really spinning now, like someone spun he round really fast after eating lots of heavy food, and threw him across the world. But there was a hand on his neck and he couldn't breathe no matter how hard he tried to pull the hand the more he cried out the more he couldn't breathe, the more the world spun. He felt a warm sensation on his face, and it hit he felt a searing pain, someone... someone was trying to tear his muscle from the bone with fire. All he can see is the harsh light of the flame and the same sensation happens to his neck and he stops screaming, when did he start screaming.

His body was changing he could he feel it under all the pain. Then someone was screaming again he couldn't tell who. But he felt the rushing wind against his smooth scaley face, it stung. Soon he felt the spray of saltwater, it stung too. Than nice cool dirt, then nothing.

They people say that the day Firelord Azulon's death there was a black creature, small and hurling toward the rising sun. Some say it was Firelord Azulon's spirit, others it was the spirit of a dead dragon taking its revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foraminifera; tiny sea creatures that have pink and red shell that they leave on beaches, that create pink sand  
> So foraminifera beach = pink beach.
> 
> Hu Tianbao; is the chinese god of homosexual love. Tu Shen/Tu'er shen (兔神) is another name for him, I believe it more common he got it after he became a god and it literally means rabbit deity.
> 
> Zuko's horns are supposed to help make him aerodynamic while flying and protect him while burrowing.


	4. A Budding View I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of high risk of traders find Prince Zuko after he crashes into their cargo. They take him in and help him recover but the trauma he suffered hindets it

Linghun has been moving that haughty aristocrat's plants all afternoon. Precious and rare plants they said. But oh is Linghun sure she's seen these plants along their route, and if they were rare the aristocrat wouldn't be paying them so little. She wishes they are so they would have already agreed to a plan to rip him off, but they don't.

Her fellow crewmates gathered around the last potted plant hid the massive pile of dirt and fancy pottery of the plant. It also hid the weirdest looking snake-a-lope. That aristocrat will certainly not be happy about the plant.

"I'll get Huohua she'll know how to deal with it." Said an elder crewmen, before running in the direction of the ship.

Everyone kept their attention on the snakalope as blood ran down the left side of its body. Quanshui took out medicine to put on the wound and took a cloth to stop the bleeding. Putting her index fingers near the creature's nostrils she sighs in relief. "It's still alive, but barely."

She knew what, Huohua was going to say. She's heard stories seen paintings. Huohua on the other hand has seen them, in person. Their shining scales, sharp claws, the whisping hair, and gilding horns. Quanshui was sure that it was a Mimizu Usagi and for one to be burnt so badly at such a young age, the horrors that had to be done it, sure were great.

Huohua's shocked gasp brought her back to reality, as Huohua knelt beside her looking like she has seen a million horrors, the bells tolling a royal's death becoming clear as the news spreads throughout the towns. Huohua picks the poor creature up in her arms and runs towards their infirmary, Quanshui not far behind.

Huohua has seen what this war has done to the world, and has watched civilization fall as to societies class spilling blood. She also saw how the Mimizu Usagi people were demonized by the Fire Nation and how they were hunted down. And to see one so young that was burnt, oh all the horrible things that had to have happened for something like that to be able to be done.

Setting the poor creature down on the examination table, she was able to get a better look at the Mimizu Usagi. The 3rd-degree burn went down the left side of them starting around the left eye and going to where the ribcage should start. The burn turned his left horn to black bump, his ear like shriveled up leaf. The Mimizu Usagi looked to be in a lot of pain.

"They'll have nerve damage and most likely an infection. I don't know when they'll change back." Quanshui says, applying a thick cream to the wound, and wrapping it carefully.

"I do know that they're a juvenile, probably around 6 to 8 months. They would be 10-12 as a human, ... a child." Huohua sighs, gently touching the fluffy, unburnt fur of his right side.

"They will heal, but it might be easier for them to do so as a human." 

"How will we do that? It's dangerous to force a transformation, If they turned into a Mimizu Usagi when they were in danger then they'll only turn back when they feel safe."

"Then let's give them a good reason to accept us."

Huohua nods to Quanshui's advice and leaves for her office. Finding a medicinal recipe that a Mimizu Usagi won't try to fight off, will be difficult, but she can remember using something to do so, before the war. Right now though the best for everyone is a full night of sleep for a clear mind.

She however could not fall asleep. All she could do was think of the letter she got from her old charge 11 years ago. In which she knew was from her old charge because she could recognize his scrawl from anywhere. (The only royalty, with that much of a disastrous handwriting.)The letter came days after the announcement of the 4th prince, Prince Zuko's birth. With rumors of what the young prince was. The knowledge of what was in that letter and the weight is held for what it meant for the future of the world, started turning in her stomach. And another one years later, when he confirmed it in his handwritten letter, and he was so dismissive of what meant for the Fire Nation. She was honestly impressed with him and how far he has grown in all the years she saw him.

By the time the sun rose the next day she hadn't gotten any sleep. And the stupid merchant was yelling about his damn broken flowerpot. That cheapskate was really asking for it. Underpaying them to transport common plants that could be found in both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. But before she had the chance of doing anything to the blunderhead, Linghun came in.

"Uh... Captain, Quanshui said there has been a development with the kid, also soldiers are saying that we need to light incense for the royal family." She says standing awkwardly in the doorway as Huohua glares at her beneath her bedhead.

"Why do we need to light incense for the royal family didn't we already do that for Prince Lu Ten?"

"Yeah, we did for Prince Lu Ten but not for Firelord Azulon, Princess Ursa, and Prince Zuko."

"Oh things really don't look good do they?" Huohua asks reaching for her brush. "Tell the soldiers that we'll be right there."

"Alright captain."

With Linghun out of the room Huohua got ready and went to see what Quanshui meant by the kid had a development.

The development was that they were awake and completely freaked out. She could see what mess the infirmary was in, books knocked over, jars of herbs spilled. The Mimizu Usagi has cornered themself in the far wall, shaking. With every spark, they spit as a warning the more they quivered whether it was from the pain or fear it was hard to tell. Huohua taking everything in, laid down a few chi away, turning her head away and setting out some fried crickets between them.

The Mimizu Usagi settled down some seeing the threat level had decreased. And quickly snatched up the crickets, before returning to his corner. Eyeing the two women in the room like they would take the crickets without notice. The crickets were fried and tasted of white pepper and popcorn. Seemingly satisfied the Mimizu Usagi settled down and quickly fell asleep.

"I wasn't aware fried crickets had the ability to lull one to sleep." Says Quanshui as she picks up the sleeping juvenile and resets him on the exam table.

"It doesn't unless you add a sleeping agent to it." Huohua replies, "I stopped by the kitchen beforehand, Hu said of what a mess they made in here so I brought them a treat."

Quanshui nods replacing the bandages soaked thoroughly with blood. "It'll be a while before he fully relaxes with us."

"Yeah it will. Did you reach out to anyone yet?"

"The letters are written but they need to be sent when I go in town."

"Well when you're done here, go to the memorial for the royals. Though I doubt what is being said is true."

"No why would you say that?" Quanshi questions putting the supplies away and tidying up the room.

Huohua look at her, pulling two letters out of her tunic and handing them to her. Quanshui takes them opening and reading them their content making her eyes go wide. She shakes her head and hands them back.

"Are you sure that they're not fabricated?"

"Absolutely sure they're not."

"Then, an assassin killing the Firelord and Ursa, and kidnapping Prince Zuko isn't true?"

"No one knows, and either way, we have to go to their memorial. So come on." Huohua responds steering Quanshui out the door and off the boat.

After the memorial the crew came back to find that their new member was promptly missing. After scouring the entire ship they found a nest, in the deepest corner of the cargo hold. The nest consisted of soft and fluffy blankets and pillows, stone decor either holding blankets in place and a mismatch of long swords and bows propping blankets up. This was of course on the makeshift pot, that was meant to be holding the flower, from the pot that was destroyed the day before. Inside the nest laid a young child from the ages of 10- 12 years old. They had a disheveled top knot, dirty and torn clothes, but it was still clear how finely those clothes were made. They also had bandages wrapped around their head and chest.

"They finally feel safe." Quanshui say going to get medical supplies with a peaceful mind.

Huohua soghs lightly and waves everyone out of the room and silently crept towards the nest. Sitting down just outside she lightly taps the child's shoulder, nudging them awake.

The child, was at first accepting of the situation, trying to call out but all that came out was a pained grunt. With that, they realized that who was in front of him, was not at all friendly. As he backed away from Huohua as fast as he could, he fell off the nest that he had made, tearing it down from his getaway. The child started gasping and whine like every gulp of air was a jolt of electricity. Huohua slowly put her hands between them, keeping them low she backed up a few chi.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said in her softest voice. "I want to help, you're injured and in a lot of pain. Alright?" She continued stepping in a wide arch, around the nest to be in front of them.

The door to the cargo hold, creaks open, Quanshui stepping in with bandages and ointment. Huohua points to the doctor and says "This the ship's doctor she here to help as well." 

The child takes the captain's words in slowly, processing them and relaxing. The captain and the doctor taking this as a yes and move in. Huohua lifting him so Quanshui can unwrap the torn bandages and replace them with new ones while also rubbing the proper ointment in. Quanshui was also able to get a look at what exactly their wounds are. They had bruising under the neck burn and on the back of their ribs and face as well as cuts on their face as well. The child barely able to hold onto consciousness was only able to grunt when Quanshui pressed too hard or moved him in a certain way. When they were done Huohua helped carry him back to the infirmary where he laid sleeping. 

Over the next few weeks as the child recovered the crew found out the child was the blind Prince Zuko, and that he was only 11 years old. Of course, the crew found this out after teaching him how to do simple signs and lots of questions to help clear up confusion. 

Prince Zuko was still recovering slowly and Quanshui was concerned that there would be permanent damage to his vocal cords. She was even more concerned by the fact that Prince Zuko wasn't one for socializing. Although she wasn't going to force socializing Prince Zuko's wariness to others and his clinginess to her while out on the deck in the blazing sun, she was afraid that the wound causing that was not physical.

Her concern grew even more as he got worse with it, especially when a village reached seeking her aid after bandits raided their widow sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snakalope = A cross between a snake and a jackalope
> 
> Fried crickets are delicacy in Thailand and in some parts of Indonesia
> 
> Brahminy blindsnakes eat eggs, and larvae of small, soft bodied invertebrates.
> 
> The language they teach him is based off the Language for Deafind people.


	5. Widows Village Mountain View II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quanshui bring the young prince with her to the widows village and with his recovery he learns important life skills. Like embroidery, sewing, communication and more ways to get around and firebend. And of course a gender identity crisis.

Quanshui was nervous to say the least. These types of things don't happen everyday and the viciousness of a person to send bandits to a widows' village. Huohua and the crew watched them go. The people with them, now assistants to her and the carpenter. As well as the patient she couldn't leave behind.

Prince Zuko certainly doing better, his fever has gone down but his mobility was still limited, and he clung to her robes all the way up the mountain. The prince in his fevered state seemed to be fine with disguising as a girl for the time being. So her and her young female burn victim Houtu enter the village.

The village was like the letter described. Mostly burnt down some of it though looked salvageable. The widows also badly burnt some had broken bones. The head of the village gave them only a summary of the after math. And after clearing the ones that got a way at the beginning they joined the carpenter in rebuilding.

Quanshui tended to the others, Houtu not straying far from her, burying her bandaged eye into Quanshui's skirt. Though she would prefer that Houtu would rest the journey was already strenuous enough. Quanshui wanted Houtu to heal as soon as possible so the crew could help her sooner and she knew that Houtu looks very firenation and that some of the widows were widows because of the war. And the suspicious looks some of the woman gave away to what they had experienced.

The village head Lian, had the most heated glare towards Houtu. From what Quanshui knew Lian's husband died fighting Prince Iroh's war campaign and that she would not be so happy with someone resembling him especially someone as close as relative of Prince Iroh.

Lian was ever so glad that Quanshui agreed to help though she was suspicious of the child clutched to Quanshui's skirt. At first she thought there was a spirit clinging to Quanshui. The child moved too quietly when Quanshui was walking around and she seemed to be apart of the healer's shadow more than anything else. Although these things were very convincing and she wanted to believe that were true. And she couldn't ignore how Quanshui insisted the child to rest, or to eat, but no matter what she clung to the healer.

Quanshui had mention that she had a burn patient with her that she could not be separated from. And from the few glances Lian got of the Huotu she could make out some bandages around the left side of the head. Though that is the part that Huotu hides the most besides her eyes. Huotu looks very firenation, and there is no hiding that. But that is not what Lian is angry about she is angry about the burn. Angry that the firenation is cruel enough to turn on there own people. Her face contorts in a cruel scowl, a burning glare just thinking about it. And the sad thing is she knows that just how cruel a nation could be to it's people. The Earth Nation abandoned them, forcing a small militia to form to protect their village. The amusing thing about the firenation is that will most likely not only burn the world down but they'll take themselves down with it as well.

Lian now had also let the widows down. Not doing what all she could do to stop the bandits from hurting her widows. Her widows got severely injured because it. Some burned, some beaten, others far more severe that the chance of waking up was very low. Some that are never waking up, now with their husbands in the spirit world.

Lian was very tired. She was tired of the war. Tired of families from her nation faking the honorable deaths of their daughter-in-laws. Tired of seeing women with a glazed eyes from missing their husbands, that are off to war. Tired of the war. Of seeing the widows having nightmares of their families killing them. And of their love never returning. Tired of seeing shaking and constant fear and unturst, breakdowns and hysteria. All of which she has seen at the widows village. And some of which she has seen in Huotu since she has arrived.

Zuko wasn't certain exactly where he was. Or that he was Zuko and a he. He does remember the healer Quanshui asking if he was alright with being referred to as a girl. Now Zuko is Huotu and a she. A burn patient under the care of Healer Quanshui. Zuko (Huotu) has vaguely aware of asking if it were okay to be referred to as a girl. And she (He?) remembers her (His?) mother saying Zuko (Huotu) is only a boy because that's what the Firelord decided when Agni didn't answer the firesages.

He (She?) also remembers her (his?) mother telling her (him?) that he (she?) doesn't have to be boy of it doesn't feel right to him (her?). But right now Huotu (Zuko) was a girl and a she. What she does know is that being a boy feels the same as being a girl. The same off feeling that is not right but no matter what stills feels wrong. For now though she is Huotu and will probably be a girl until things change again.

Huotu was exhausted. The walk up here was long and she fighting an infection was taking alot out her. But she wasn't weak she wouldn't be carried she didn't need it. She also didn't need the looks she was being given from the women here. She could tell they were angry at her how they acted around how their body heat was, it was at her. Worst of all the village head constantly glared at her no matter what. No matter, if she buried her head in the healers skirt. The healer that spoke softly, that gave her spicy delicacies that she still had on her. It gave her some comfort from the horrific lightness of the women's anger. She didn't know what she did wrong. And no matter if she was also quited her footsteps and stayed in the healers shadow. They were still angry.

And she was scared. She knows what people do when you anger them. And she doesn't know why they just keep avoiding looking at her, through their bandages. She wants it be over and the healer, Quanshui wants Huotu to rest and to eat. But she can't, becaus if she does then she let's her guard down, they'll hurt. She knows this from their hesitation to hand her things.

Weeks go buy and Huotu slowly starts relaxing a bit more. The women seem less angry at her. Though the village head was still very much questionable, her gaze hasn't lessened a bit. Huotu also gets better she still has bandages on but her infection. And her strength starts building up again. The crew that came with her had rebuilt a good portion of the village. And the widows are all mostly fully recovered. Huotu did start eating and sleeping when she started relaxing. She even got relaxed enough to make friends with some of the widows. They showed her things like embroidery and sewing. And to guide her hands so she doesn't mess up or hurt herself. She hasn't done anything tenacious like that since Master Piandao taught her swords and her mother taught her plants. What reminded her more of her mothers teaching. Was the lessons Quanshui gave her on how to communicate.

When Quanshui first told her how that she was going to start learning to speak and write/read, she didn't believe her. Even if Huotu's vocal chords were functional she didn't know if should try to speak again no one who listen to her before is around to listen to her again, the would just make her shut up. And besides even if she could and wanted to speak, she was blind who was she expected to read and write. But Huotu was very surprised when Quanshui showed her paper bumps and finger tracing on palm for each spoken sound.

Quanshui was most evidently surprised that when given the scroll for the braille (paper bumps) and print on palm (finger tracing on palm) scroll that was in braille. Huotu took to it like gnat-fly to fruit. She seemed to be writing everything she heard recently or from her memories in braille and print on plam. She decided that since Huotu's print on plam was getting fluent to give her a scroll on hand signs, also in written braille. She did have to help guide his movements though that is what all beginning hand signers need. Especially when they can't see what the instructor is doing.

Eventually they have to leave the widows village and the crew picks them up at the closest peer. Quanshui gives Huohua the summary of what happened and the development on the young royal highness. Huohua isn't surprised but she is impressed. Huohua tells her about being surprised her old charge contacted her seeking information on his family, and she pleasantly gave it to him.

A few days later the crew found themselves in a lull with no potential traders in sight and the sun was set peacefully in the sky and the breeze was short but pleasant. The crew tended to the ship like always but with there to be no one to run off to meet any traders, the usually bustling crew was mostly lazing around.

The young highness was contemplating on what the healer said about the 3rd gender people of the Fire Nation that were around mainly before the war the happened. Zuko thinks that it fits them the best growing up being addressed as a boy Zuko always felt off when they was addressed that way and their time being referred to as a woman was similar. Man and woman both felt disconnected, something that wasn't right and there was this mental pain that came with being referred to those ways, though the pains were slightly different depending on which way they were addressed as.

Quanshui kept calling him Lanshen because they keeping picking things that were blue, like for some reason they was spiritually connected to the color blue. Even though they don't know what blue is or how it relates to anything. Linghun tried saying it was the color of the sea and the sky. But that was only true when they were both the same temperature. Another crewmate Han explained that blue was the color of the water tribes, so they could be connected to them some way which was impossible because they're from the firenation. Han also said that it could be because blue of the air bending tattoos which is even more impossible because air benders are extinct. None of this explains why everything Zuko has gotten was the color blue. From Honghu's harness and lesh to his cane's color, and apparently the mask he picked out for when he is cleared for missions.

Heli had been playing around with her fire telling a very interesting story folk tale, changi g the temperature of the flames to show different story aspects when the most regal, most professional looking messenger comes sailing next to their boat asking permission to borad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huotu 后土 chinese Earth Goddess
> 
> Lán Shén 蓝神 Blue Spirit (Blue god)
> 
> 3rd Gender is used because the specific cultural names or the other genders didn't seem like a good fit for this story. It was also general enough that it gets the point across without sounding to modern.
> 
> Hóng hú 红狐 means red fox.  
> He is a raccon dog-fox.


	6. The Beautiful Views of Gaoling III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beifongs enlists the help of Huohua, Quanshui, and Zuko to help Toph. Toph and Zuko end up as good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to mostly be in Toph's perspective and some of others.

The day was lazy and Heli was practicing her next tale. Zuko was supposed to be paying attention but instead, they were lazing around with Honghu. The day was sunny and with not much to be done the crew already finished their tasks. Most were now gathered around her or watching from their posts. Out of everyone, Zuko should have been the one paying the most attention. To learn the difference between the heat temperatures.

Han had shouted that another ship was approaching hours ago. The shipped looked nice well made, and it was steadily heading towards them.

The ship pulled up alongside them and the captain asked to board. With the permission granted the gangplank fell and every well-dressed man boarded. The gasps and whispers of the excitement of the amount of money they could be getting started.

The man that boarded had fine robes made of luxurious silk of gold and green in the style of Gaoling. He came bearing the symbol of the flying boar. Another sign they were about o gets loaded. And asked for the ship's captain.

Huohua knew of the rumors and gossips of the ports. And that one that was going around was on how they taught a blind person how to get around and to read. Which she was hoping Zuko was practicing. So when a messenger from the Beifong estate came with a request from Lao and Poppy Beifong to teach their blind daughter, she couldn't decline the offer. Especially one that came with hush money. So Quanshui, Zuko, and herself went with the messenger onto his boat, looking fashionably appropriate, and went to meet the Beifongs.

Toph hated when her parents had guests over. They would always talk and laugh and she was expected to keep quiet like she wasn't there, to begin with. So when servants came in to get her ready for another dinner with guests. She was expecting some rich merchant family trying to need to appease her father into going into business with them. But that is not what she was met with. They acted as though they knew where they belonged, liked they had something up on her father. The conversation between her parents and the three guests seemed to be missing a piece. She could sense that now and then the teenage guest would move their arms, and the other guests would voice their response.

She didn't know what to make of these people. She could sense her parents' excitement and happiness with their heartbeats. But when the guests were showed in her parents' heartbeats changed. She could tell with the earth sense that these people were not wearing anything different than the usual noble merchants that her family would usually dine with. Which means her family felt something was off with them. Perhaps they are something dangerous with how nervous her mother and father acted.

Her parents and the guests discussed teaching her how to get around with ease. To her pleasant surprise, their guests included her in the conversation. And explained to her that the teenage guest, Zuko is also blind and have been taught these things as well.

They explained to her how it would go. She would get a beautifully carved bamboo staff. That she would have slide/tap it from side to side in front of her too and listen for any variations to detect a change in her path. Which she could do anyway as long as she stays on solid ground, which she has no plans of leaving anyway. They also said that they would be teaching her braille. Where she would use her two forefingers to feel tiny bumps, each bumps being a sound that makes up words.

As the night drew out eventually she and her guest Zuko were dismissed while the adults talk things out. The ladies doing the console seemed hesitant to leave her out of this conversion. And although she liked being treated like she was normal she hadn't seen the badgermoles in days and need to get some practice in, so after the servants tucked her in bed and the guards passed by far enough they wouldn't notice she left. Getting out of the house was easy just climb out of the window. The garden was harder due to the openness of it but her parents' security was relaxed. She made quick work of it and got to the outer wall.

There should have been no one around. But Zuko is around for some reason that she does not care about because they are not paying her any mind. She earthbends her way out and doesn't look, she is going to do her well-desired practice.

Zuko knew there were mountains here. He heard Huohua and Quanshui talk about it while they were escorted over here. He had been stuck on a boat far away from any of the mountains. And although firebending somehow suppressed the urge to burrow and the blankets and pillows did as well. There was something special about good old dirt. Zuko didn't know the exact locations of these mountains but he's sure the Beifong heiress did.

There was something off about her heat signature, it was similar to actors. As in when an actor acts they aren't telling the truth about themselves unless they connect with what they're saying. Which means that Miss. Toph Beifong is putting in an act. For whom they aren't sure on but she was definitely lying about being a beginning earthbender that can't even move a pebble. Her demonstration of earthbending the wall, well after everyone went to bed proved that. The only place that she could secretly learn to earthbend and have a large amount of earth, would be the mountains. And it was perfect Toph could earthbend all her heart desires and he gets to burrow in some good solid earth.

Toph was having an excellent time earthbending, the badgermoles were keeping her on her toes. She liked it, she found the badgermoles a couple of years ago and they never treated her like less than them even though she wasn't one of them. They probably just thought that since she could earthbend she was one of them.

But today there was something peculiar. Shortly after she arrived so did another creature. She could feel that they had horns perfect for guiding and shielding the earth and fur along its back that the kept dirt off their back. With long sharp claws good for digging. She and the badgermoles have been trying to avoid them, but they were digging tunnels widely. She could also tell that the creature was not earthbending like her and the badgermoles were, which made this very interesting, because what creature acts like that and doesn't earthbend.

Toph was trying to ignore them and the badgermoles were to but kept making them overly frustrated. And badgermole Jieshi was getting angrier and angrier. An angry badgermole isn't good for anyone. The creature kept getting in the way of their practice, and Toph was ready to pull it out of the wall and lock them to the ground but the creature would probably just dig out of it.

When she couldn't sense the creature and then a soft thud against the floor let her knew that this creature could fly as well. And by the sound of their heartbeat passed. She made her way over to them. And felt along where their horns started. The fur they had was soft, the scales were smooth, the claws felt rough like the badgermoles are. Though she could feel that they had no wings, and she could feel a mouth and ears but no eyes. But a very long rough patch on the left side of them.

Toph didn't know what this thing was or where it came from, but she knew it was tired and not dying. The thing felt small like a young cat. Jieshi seemed to calm now that the creature had stopped and she got curious about them. The badgermoles seemed to also know that this creature was not dying and swiftly started bending again.

They went back to practice being careful of the sleeping creature. Making sure not to hurt them or disturb them. The creature stirred but didn't wake up. She noticed in their heartbeat that it fluttered around like they were in a dream.

Eventually Toph and the badgermoles got tired and decided to leave. Toph chooses to take the creature with her. maybe figure out more on the way back to her estate.

Zuko was excited to be burrowing back in the dirt it felt nice. There were loud booms coming from outside but that didn't matter because it was just fellow burrowers playing with each other. The one that led him to the mountain seemed smaller than the others but was still equally skilled at moving the earth as the others.

They got tired quickly. They didn't know the last time they have been around so much earth and ran out of energy playing in it. They meant to go right back, but then the ground was underneath him. And mother and grandfather were there and Tianbao was too. They were all playing on the mountainside, and they laughed and clapped at their tricks.

Eventually they faded away with rhythmic up and down movement like when one was traveling and they carried them around. 

When they opened their eyes there was the small burrower that guided them to the mountain. She smelt of the earth and sweet flowers from that garden they both came from.

She startled when he flew around her and she seemed worried that they weren't there. So they landed on her small shoulder and rubbed their head against hers. Which seemed to make her jump then settle as she rubbed the between their horns.

Zuko let the small burrower carry them back. They were very interested in the way she moved through the earth. There were only a few of those on the large wooden nest that floated on the water.

They eventually parted ways when they went back to that garden. They had to get back to the room before the herb and insect lady got too worried.

Toph was startled she couldn't sleep the rest of the night. The creature must have been Zuko's because the thing was not around before they got there. The only problem was she doesn't know how to tell him that she saw it last night without alerting everyone else to the matter. She guesses it will have to wait until they can talk to each other.

She did feel that they had some animal with them when they came in but she doesn't know if it was the same as the creature she saw today.

Yesterday the ladies said she would learn the cane and service animal first but when today came and they had a table with what felt like different types of fabric. Huohua said that they would start braille while a wooden platform that Toph could learn with a cane and service animal was being built. Much to her disappointment on not being able to cheat out of it.

They had her start with telling the difference between fabric and having her tell them out fabrics they are. Quanshui explained that this will help form touch sensibility and would make it easier for her to read.

The touch tests got harder and harder as she was given more and more similar textured things but she was never one to give up on a challenge. She already had been able to tell different textures apart so the trouble only started when it got to the more challenging textures.

She could feel her parents' getting nervous at some points of the test. And Huohua and Quanshui were egging them on. Making comments throughout the test that would make her parent's heartbeats spike up. And she helped with it. Responding with phrases that would make that would quicken the heartbeats. The more time she spent with these people the more she liked them.

Lunch was served and after the ladies had her work more on the touch sensibility she didn't know where Zuko was in any of this but whatever it was her parents probably wouldn't approve of it.

Dinner happened after that they were dismissed. And usually, she doesn't sneak out right away but she wanted to see if the creature would be there again. as she was going to her practice area she noticed that she was being followed weather they were just exploring or if they were following she wasn't going to stick around to find out. changing her route she eventually lost them. But when she approached the cave entrance Zuko was already there.

They tapped their foot and raised their eyebrow. As if trying to say "Took you long enough."

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

They walked over to her and just disappeared then the next thing she knows the creature is back and then that disappeared and Zuko was there again. It clicked in her head that the creature did not come with Zuko they were Zuko. 

They then walked into the tunnel and when she got there they were in the center of the practice arena swords in hand.

"You wanna spar?" She asked getting in an earthbending stance.

Zuko nods there head.

They start sparring.

Zuko was surprisingly good with those swords. Most people fights she has ended rather quickly. She was still beating them by a landslide but they were holding their own. She wonders if anyone who is teaching her taught them that.

When she gets tired is when they stop sparing and Zuko grabs her hand and traces something on it then points to themselves. And repeats the action over again and over again. She doesn't know what it is but then it dawns on her.

"That's your name, isn't it?" She asks

Zuko nods.

"What's mine?" The question making Zuko pause, thinking.

They take her hand and trace about the same length of time as it did to write their name and then they traced again but for longer. And she realized that was her name Toph Beifong. It was her. In a way that she could understand it. And tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Can you teach me? How to do that with my name?"

Zuko nods, taking her hand right hand in their right hand and tracing the first sequence, Toph, over and over again then they took their hand away and had her trace Toph over again correcting her where needed. They then moved onto the longer sequence, Beifong, and both of them did the same thing as they did with Toph. Then she could write her name Toph Beifong. Her name, Toph Beifong she could trace over anything. Her name, Toph Beifong she recognizes without her ears. She had never been happier to have guest over.

The next day Toph couldn't stop tracing her name over anything and everything. She was so elated and distracted. She was supposed to be learning the beginnings of braille. But she couldn't stop thinking of her name. When Quanshui piped up saying they will be showing her how her name is written she finally started to pay attention and she cried again in front of everyone about knowing her name again.

And that's how it went for the next few days she would learn more words. Then at night she and Zuko would spar. They both would get tired. Zuko would teach her the words she learned in braille.

She is so elated about being able to read and write, that she didn't care that she would be learning how to maneuver around non-earthbendable surfaces. Her personal obstacle course and cane were finally finished with its extra add ons. While her parents were still debating on what her service animal would be. Huohua and Quanshui had Zuko go through the course first. Huohua describing in detail how they move through it. She then tells Toph that she would walk Toph through the entire course very slowly. 

And this went on. They changed up the course every day but she didn't have to worry about not being able to see where the earth is not. She could still get around. Although is still worried her some that she couldn't sense what was on who. She still managed to get through it.

Eventually her parents picked out an elegant badgerpig named Nibing. And she could hear staff comments on how ugly the creature was, but she loved her little mud pie. Even though Quanshui said that badgerpig's are very intelligent creatures. They have the connection to the earth (BADGERmole/BADGERpig) and even to the family symbol, (badgerPIG/flying BOAR). Spirits forbid she get an actual pet boar considering how dangerous it is.

They talked through Zuko giving commands to their raccoon dog-fox, Hong Hu. And had her try the commands, one by one, until she and Nibing both knew what they were doing.

That's how the days were then on out. She would learn braille in the morning. After lunch, she would work walking around with a cane and Nibing. At night she and Zuko sneak out and spar. When they got tired of that Zuko would teach her more hand tracing words. He even admitted one night that Hong Hu knows commands for breaking and entering, following a target, and finding valuables.

She responded to that with she was glad they weren't any more secrets between them. After that night Zuko heartbeat was weird around her.

After a couple of days of this weirdness Toph demands to know what is going on. And they did.

They tell her that they are a Firenation royal, they were born blind, and could see temperatures. The swordmaster Piandao taught them to use swords and how to better differentiate between heat. One night someone tried to kidnap him and that person ended burning Zuko severely on the left side of their face. He flew into Huohua's ship and has been a part of the Shenchuan for the past two years. 

And all that Toph knew was the truth. 

So Toph told them about her life. How she was born blind. How her parents were overprotective of her. How one day she ran away and found the badgermoles. And they taught her how to see through earthbending and she kept coming back to them because they didn't care what she was because to the badgermoles she was a blind earthbender just like them. And how when Huohua, Quanshui, and Zuko came she was sacred at first she didn't want to step off of the earth but she was ever so glad that she did.

With everything out in the open Toph and Zuko grew closer and Toph's training came to an end, and Zuko and the ladies left. But over the next two years, they did stop by to see how Toph's progress was. 

So during their spars they would firbended.

The first year they came back again, they gifted Toph a simple stone cane with a badgermole carving on the top. After that Zuko and Toph would go out and play in the garden and at night spar, until Zuko had to leave again.

The second year they came back to check on her, the Beifongs gave Zuko a passport under Beifong name saying how much Zuko seemed liked an older sibling to Toph. After that Zuko and Toph would go out and play in the garden and at night spar, and even sometimes watch earth rumble together, until Zuko had to leave again.

The third year Zuko didn't come back with Huohua and Quanshui when they came to check on her, they said that Zuko was following their destiny a path that was entwined with hers and they will one day meet up again some of their new friends. And after Toph waited for this new group that took Zuko away with Nibing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The braille they learn is based off of Chinese braille and in this story each little set of dots is based off of a sound that is produced in Chinese. Where as Modern Chinese braille it is based off the pinyin of the character(s) with some modification with chinese grammar.
> 
> 泥饼 Ní bîng; means Mud pie
> 
> 神船 Shén chuán; means Spirit ship


	7. Water Lily Scribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang, Katara, and Sokka head to the market to buy more supplies after the supplies get washed downstream from the waterbending practice. At the market, they meet a mysterious person named Blue Spirit who agrees to teach Aang firebending. Whoever could this person be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Gaang time.

The plan is supposed to be simple. Get the targets' attention, screw over the pirates. Make the pirates think you and the group worked together. Have the pirates attack you and the targets drag you along with them. 

But simple plans do not usually go simply, or very well. And with the target's streak of suspicion, this plan could go a number of ways.

The plan is supposed to be simple but with the unknown factors of how suspicious said targets would be with their help Zuko didn't know how exactly it would go down.

Zuko may be the least experienced person on the ship but they still had enough experience to know that they have more than enough preparation up until the end of the upcoming summer.

They don't even know why they need all of it. Quanshui's "water serpent" hairpin though they had no idea why she called it that because the hairpin just felt like a curvy piece of glass. With very specific instructions on where to put it.

As well as all the scrolls he learned to communicate from, traveling gear and money. Which are about the only things in the pack that makes sense. And of course general traveling supplies. 

The pirates had to think that Zuko was traveling alone but the pirates will also know that they are dealing with the Blue Spirit, even without their mask. Which for them means instant suspicion on both their ends.

Making sure Honghu was all set, they left their ship and walked along the pier, Honghu at their heel. Zuko could feel the morning sun on their face and breeze of the sea ruffling through their loose clothes. Zuko would have preferred clothing better suited for fighting and traveling but Huohua said they would need those for later.

With each step Zuko made the closer they got to the other pirate ship he could hear the young group of three rushing and bickering across the market.

Most people stayed out of their way with them sliding the cane in front of them, they were glad that Honghu was on a leash or else some people would be losing their ankles thanks to the looks the people are giving Zuko.

Telling Honghu to go hide, Zuko slipped onto the ship after their targets. It was easy most of the crew had their eyes on their new customers. It was also just as easy to take the scroll out of the captain's hand at the surprise of other customers.

Of course the pirate crew thought that it was amusing seeing them, a well-known trader in their line of work. At their oh so humble ship purchasing their goods.

They could hear their gasps and could see their heat signature drop the moment that they opened it. Mimizu Usagi molt gleaming in the light. There was even one from the boy next to them, that thought he would make a good haggler for only having to copper pieces.

They slammed their hand down on the bag and put it back in their pack, before the pirates were able to take the molted skin up, cocking in eyebrow at them and tilting their head. Waiting for the pirates to ask them what other valuables they may want.

And the pirates do. They bring out the most expensive items on the boat for them to feel. Picking only a few to go with the waterbending scroll. Placing the bag back on the counter and walking out with their purchase. The pirates chuckling as they left like they just conned them out of something valuable.

Sokka did not what to make of this day. Aang and Katara had been practicing their water bending skills. And those bending skills had swiftly lost them all of their supplies. Needing to get more, they headed to the market, with the few coins they had.

They were going to find what they could buy with those 3 coins when Aang mentioned he used one to buy a broken whistle.

With 2 copper pieces left they wondered around the market when a rhyming merchant called them on to his boat of curios.

The boat was filled with trinkets from across the Earth Kingdom and somethings that must have come from the Firenation.

The world-traveling traders, had many different things. Intricate gold statues, vibrantly painted room dividers, patterned rugs.

He heard another person of this ship crew mention trading for Momo, and as the man stepped out of the shadows he was dwelling in Sokka could see the man's long grey hair and maroon clothing make the bright lizard bird stand out. Ultimately making these guys more suspicious. Aang of course refused the offer just in time for Katara's delighted gasp.

"Look at this. It's a waterbending scroll!" She exclaims.

"Oh cool!" Aang says turning to the man with the lizard bird, "Where did you get a waterbending scroll?"

"Oh well you know, up north. For the great price of free." The man mumbled, rolling the scroll up and tucking it in his arms.

Sokka didn't hear what the man said next as it finally clicked who these men were.

"You guys are pirates!" He gasps.

The guy that led them onto the boat wrapped in arm Sokka, "We are more like high-risk traders than pirates." He says smiling slyly.

"How much for the scroll?" Katara asks, gesturing to the one cradled in what he going to assume was the captain's arms.

The captain huffs, "200 gold pieces." 

Katara sighs and looks defeated. Sokka knows that with their 2 copper pieces they aren't going to afford that.

Aang pulls Katara to the side. "It's alright." He says, "I'm the best at haggling pirates."

Which Sokka thought was redundant because there is no way to buy a 200 gold piece scroll with 2 copper pieces.

But before Aang could start to haggle the pirates, what Sokka hoped was human glided out of nowhere and plucked the waterbending scroll out of the captain's arms and putting it on the table.

The newcomer had their hair tied back in two buns by dark blue ribbons and simple wooden hairpins. Part of there was styled to cover the sides of their face. They wore a light purple robe under a blue one, tied at the waist with a bright purple-blue sash. With a sword that hung at the hip. And a smiling blue demon mask hung at their back.

The collar of the under robe framed their thick necklace, a light-colored ribbon with heavy flower embroidery. With the blue robe also loose around the shoulders, no one would tell what was underneath. The under robe was long enough that it pooled at their feet and wrists.

Sokka was in awe that anyone would have the guts to just go behind these men and take what they like willy nilly. But this person seemed to be the one in control as they sifted through their pack without glancing in it, the pack was also blue and embellished with flowers.

This person which for know Sokka will call "Blue" for their association with the color, pulled out a plain leather bag, that Sokka noticed had small circles engraved on the tag.

When Blue opened the bag, the whole room seemed to glow. Sokka couldn't help himself from gasping at the sight. A thin coil of what looked like molted skin peaked out of the bag. The molt shined like the ice did when the sky dwellers came out.

Blue quickly slammed their hand down when the pirate captain reached for the molt. They then slid the bag into their pack and cocked their head. Almost on cue the pirate captain and the other pirate that was in there gathered their most expansive items.

Plush rugs, intricate knives, silk scarves, rare herbs, fanciful perfumes. All of a few things the pirates presented them with. 

Sokka just gawked as Blue ran their hands over everything, and smelling the herbs and perfume.

Blue placed each item they choose to buy next to the waterbending scroll.

Sokka could hear and see his sister getting redder from Blue's audacity.

When Blue finished going through the items most of them were in the not going to buy pile. Blue did pick out all the herbs and then some multiple knives ranging from fanciful to practical.

Blue practically shoved their strange purchase in their pack, throwing the bag with the strange molt over their shoulder.

The captain laughed looked at all the things he still had left. "Thank you! Oh Blue Spirit, how merciful you've been," He yells to Blue, Katara hot on their trail.

Sokka sighs proud he got the name right. Strange enough that people get named after their clothes, or maybe that was a style choice based on their name. Sokka debates the possibility of both as he follows his sister out after the mysterious Blue Spirit.

Katara was having an atrocious day. It started great with Aang wanting to learn waterbending.

But it quickly soured when he just started to surpass her 14 years of hard work. Then Sokka had to lose the supplies when he brought Appa into the water. And Aang had to just waste their money on a broken whistle. As well as just finding out that not only is the Firenation destroying her culture but everyone else is doing it as well.

The pirates addressed this person as the Blue Spirit, but Katara thought that couldn't be this person's real name. That it was a fake one like the one they used to get into Omashu.

Katara followed the Blue Spirit out of the pirate's ship. She was not going to let this person, that Sokka seems so entranced by, to walk away with something of Water Tribe culture.

Blue Spirit walked briskly, like they were leading her, Sokka and Aang away from the ship. Before promptly stopping. Leaving Katara no warning and having her run into her back.

Blue made a motion with their hand like they were motioning someone to come over, and a raccoon dog-fox appeared. The thick moon peach and grey colored fur was a stark contrast to the bright blue leash and harness.

The raccoon dog-fox, nuzzled its diamond face and its snout into Blue's hand. Blue squatted down scratching behind the raccoon dog-fox's long ears.

Katara huffed Blue seemed to be in such a hurry now they are taking their time pet.

"Don't you have something to say for yourself?" She asked.

Blue looked in her direction, but it didn't seem like Blue looked at her. And Blue's hairdo was frustrating covering most of their eyes and only leaving the center of the face uncovered.

Blue reached into their pack and pulled out the waterbending scroll. Handing it out for Katara to take. And when Katara stood there gaping from shock, Blue Spirit tapped the scroll against Katara's arm.

Katara took the scroll. Staring at it with the same wonder the first time she saw it. Her thumb traces the water symbol on the side of the scroll.

"You giving this to me?" She asks softly smiling.

Blue nods.

Katara lunges at Blue hugging them tightly, Blue going tense under their touch.

"Hey you, there!" Yelled back from the pirate ship, breaking Katara's hug with Blue.

A group of the pirates was headed down the plank. Looking angry waving their weapons on the way over.

The trio looked between themselves and their new friend. Coming to the same conclusion. They grabbed Blue and took off running, Honghu following closely and the pirates fast on their tail.

The pirates had them running all over the market, down alleyways, over cabbage carts. The quartet tried to fight them by putting ice in their way and throwing carts and barrels in their path. Eventually, the pirates cornered them into a one-way path.

Aang blew on the whistle like it would do any good. Katara unscrewed her water skin getting in a defensive stance.

Blue peered down on the pirates. Dropping their supplies and moves their hand like they were releasing something. Honghu sprang into action without warning. She lunged for the pirate that led Aang, Katara, and Sokka onto the boat, biting and clawing at the pirate.

Blue sprang into action soon after, drawing their dual dao and jumping no fight the other two pirates.

A thin blade swept up towards Blue's legs. Sliding back Zuko parries the strike with their own swords. They step in slicing across the shoulder and the hip.

Zuko barely has time to process the surge of heat towards him as the third pirate moves in, swinging down on them. Catching the spear with their own swords, Zuko grunts flinging their arms down to their side, bring the spear down with it, Zuko kicks the pirate away from them.

Zuko's new friends pulled them back, grabbing their wrist, and pulling them, up?

Zuko's on a beast, going forward, but there is no swaying back and forth of it running along the ground. It's just going forward. Zuko could feel the air whooshing by them with the bright purple hiding the warm ground from below.

Zuko took a deep breath centering themselves. And made a note of what they could feel.

One of the knots from the left bun had come undone, only leaving two knots on that side.

The hair on the left, that was swept in front of their face, had also come down revealing the scar on that side.

Honghu was sitting in their lap, her head on their shoulder.

The saddle underneath them was sturdy, and they felt the gaze of the other kids as Zuko tried to center themself.

The older boy, the one that was so amazed earlier, was waving his hands around. Zuko was used to this, they would just wait until the boy spoke.

The boy huffed seemingly frustrated and whispered something to the girl. Which made her annoyed at him.

Zuko could barely hear what they were saying over the wind and them being on his bad side. They were correct to assume these people would suspicious of them.

Not long into the flight the girl came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, I want to thank you for buying that scroll for us. I'm Katara." She said, "This is my brother, Sokka," she gestures to the boy she was whispering to earlier, " and this Aang." She points to the younger boy.

Zuko nods, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Not much of a talker are you." Sokka says.

Zuko nods, taking off the necklace and tapping on the scar over their throat.

There was a gasp, and smack, and a very loud ow, coming from, Sokka, with mumbling from Katara.

"We would give you something to write with but we don't have many supplies right now." Say Katara.

Zuko sighed, and waved their hand in front of his eyes, not blinking.

"See! Katara told you there was something off about Blue."

"Well, we will figure something out when we land."

They landed shortly, near a stream. Having only Zuko's supplies, Zuko helped Katara set up dinner. Even lighting the fire.

This caused a shock among them, though it ended quickly when Zuko agreed to Aang request to teach him firebending.

Zuko pulled the scrolls he had as the rice was cooking. On scroll with the braille alphabet, another with hand signs, and the third for hand tracing. Both of the last two were of course in braille and normal Chinese for anyone to read.

Zuko laid the scrolls down going over them even though they had all three memorized already. They traced the tips of their two pointer fingers together and went across the page.

The action of course made Zuko's new friends look on with curiosity, Sokka even taking the alphabet and studied it furiously over through the evening and into the night.

The night was peaceful and calm with a slight breeze. They were used to their crew's night watch telling them about the stars on clear nights, with Honghu laying on their stomach.

Tonight was very different. Zuko was in the woods not on a ship. There was a campfire instead of lanterns and a stove. And Zuko was being asked many questions about the scrolls, not the usual telling of current star charts.

In the morning they started getting packed up but were quickly ambushed by the pirates from yesterday who were backed by the Firenation, led by an infuriating Admiral Zhao.

There was a cloud of dust that kicked up from the scuffle between pirates, Firenation, and the quartet.

Zuko mainly focused on trying to keep the pirates from killing them and getting distracted when they swore they heard their actual name get called in surprise.

Zuko didn't keep it in mind when their group stole the boat the pirates brought with them to go down into the river.

Appa, the beast that they have flown on the day prior, which Aang called a flying bison, caught them as the quartet went over the apparent waterfall.

Flying further north and Further inland, the group settled down to make camp once again. As soon as Zuko was cleared of being a Firenation spy.

After they ate the group focused on the scrolls taking the time to ask them questions Zuko wouldn't have been able to answer with a nod or a shake of the head.

This new learning tuckered everyone out. So they all did exactly that and in the morning it was abundantly clear that Momo was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's out fit and hair is based off Lan Caihe.
> 
> Lan Caihe is one of the eight immortals from chinese mythology. The are seen as ambiguously dressed and they usually carry a basket of flowers with them.
> 
> The color of Zuko's sash is technically Perwinkle. But putting that word in Zuko's description would make it choppy.


End file.
